


Mi Amor

by Kleineganz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Zevistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran and Alistair are left alone at camp. Zevran has failed to seduce the handsome warrior and has all but given up, when Alistair makes a surprise confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling the need of some Zevistair this weekend. This is mostly smut, with a teensy-tiny bit of plot.

Zevran sat by the fire, staring into it absently. He and Alistair had been left alone to tend the camp while their fearless leader, Alim Surana, had taken the others to Orzammar in order to try and get them to honor their treaty with the Grey Wardens. They had been gone nearly a week now, probably on some fool’s errand they had to complete before the treaty would be honored. The same had been true with the Dalish elves in the Brecilian Forest.

Alistair had become restless by the third day. The man still seemed uncomfortable around the Antivan Assassin and so he kept himself busy as much as possible. Because of that, he often ventured into the surrounding woods for hours at a time. By now there was a huge collection of firewood, and more meat and berries than either of them could eat.

So now, Alistair took to patrolling the perimeter of the camp instead, while Zevran stared idly into the fire, sharpening his blades. If Alistair had been any other man, Zevran might have ravished him a dozen times over by now. Zevran had lusted after Alistair since he first laid eyes upon him after the failed ambush, where he had been unceremoniously recruited by the Grey Wardens. Unfortunately, Alistair seemed to be completely immune to his charms and after only a couple of days, the elf stopped trying to seduce the easily flustered warrior.

However, Zevran couldn’t stop thinking about the tall, handsome warrior. It actually saddened him that the man seemed completely uninterested in him. Zevran would steal looks whenever they all bathed together and he occasionally caught Alistair looking at him, although the man would always blush and quickly look away when caught.

Zevran wasn’t sure why he was so drawn to the man. Yes, he was quite handsome and quite proficient with his two-handed sword. Alistair had quite a quirky innocence about him, and he was oh, so Ferelden. Zevran found he was often thinking about the man as he fell asleep each night. Such a shame that the man clearly wasn’t interested in a male lover.

***

So Zevran looked up in surprise when Alistair stopped his patrolling, walking over to sit right next to him. “So, um, Zev,” Alistair began nervously. “Are you worried about them yet? It’s been nearly a week now.”

Zevran looked over at Alistair, genuine concern showing in the warrior’s amber eyes.

Zevran nodded. “Si. I am assuming they were sent on some quest, much like what happened with the Dalish, but I am starting to be concerned that they have been gone so long.”

“You don’t think they were sent off to the Deep Roads, do you?” Alistair asked. “There are hordes of darkspawn down there and Alim only took Leliana, Morrigan and Sten with him. I don’t understand why he insists on never having more than three of us accompany him at a time.”

“Someone must watch the camp,” Zevran shrugged. “Also, I think he may have wanted someone to keep an eye on me as well.”

Alistair chuckled. “Yeah. I suppose so. You are a _traitorous assassin_ after all.”

“Tell me, my friend,” Zevran began, his tone becoming serious. “Do I truly still frighten you?”

Alistair’s breath caught for a moment, while his cheeks turned a deep pink. “Frighten? Um…n…no. Not frighten. Not…exactly. No.”

“Then tell me, what about me makes you so nervous?” Zevran prompted. “We’ve been alone together for nearly a week and you have seemed determined to avoid me until now.”

“Um, well, yeah, about that,” Alistair stuttered, blushing even more furiously. “I. I. Oh _Maker’s Breath_ , I don’t know how to say this.”

A dawning realization came over Zevran at that moment. The warrior did indeed fancy him but couldn’t express it. Zevran set down the blades he had been sharpening and slid himself closer to Alistair, who let out a surprised yelp when Zevran cupped his face and turned his head, forcing him to look into Zevran’s eyes. “Then don’t say anything, _mi amor_.”

Zevran felt a slight shudder run through Alistair as he leaned closer. Zevran felt the warm staccato of Alistair’s breath as it whistled through his nose, his breath quickening as the elf’s mouth barely brushed against the man’s lips. “They say,” Zevran said huskily. “Actions speak louder than words.”

Alistair tried to pull back then, but Zevran had slid his other hand around the warrior’s neck, holding him firm. “Do not be afraid. If this is what you wish, then let it happen.”

Zevran waited patiently, just holding Alistair, letting their lips brush against each other, as he looked deeply into the man’s eyes. He could feel Alistair’s doubt and fear warring with his desires through the tension in his body. Physically, Alistair could easily overpower Zevran and push him back, if he truly didn’t desire this.

Slowly Zevran pressed his lips against Alistair’s. For a moment Alistair tensed even more, closing his eyes, but then, as if coming to a decision, his entire form relaxed and he gave in to the kiss.

Zevran smiled as he pressed the kiss, slowly stroking his tongue against the man’s lower lip, tempting the warrior to allow him to deepen the kiss. Alistair gasped and Zevran slipped his tongue past sharp teeth, to gently caress the other’s tongue. Alistair let out a groan that reverberated into the kiss.

Zevran tightened his grip on the back of Alistair’s neck as he ran his other hand down the man’s arm, encouraging him to place his hand on Zevran’s hip, helping to pull himself even closer. At first Alistair kept his hand very still, but as Zevran continued to ravage his mouth, the warrior lost himself in the kiss and unconsciously began to knead the elf’s hip, instinctively wrapping his other arm around Zevran’s back.

Zevran took the momentum of Alistair’s embrace and straddled the man, never interrupting the kiss. They were both dressed in simple rough spun shirts and breeches and Zevran was delighted to feel Alistair’s arousal pressed against his own through the thin cloth.

Zevran began to grind his hips against Alistair’s, eliciting another groan from the shy warrior. Emboldened by the response, he began to kiss his way along Alistair’s jaw line. Alistair shivered when Zevran took his earlobe into his mouth, suckling on the soft, tender skin.

"What say you?" Zevran breathed into Alistair's ear. "Shall we go back to my tent, yes?"

The nervousness returned as Alistair tensed in Zevran's embrace, his own arms going limp. "I..I...don't know," Alistair shook his head. Zevran realized then that he shouldn't be asking Alistair to make decisions. The poor man was too overwhelmed, despite how much he clearly seemed to be wanting this.

Zevran stood up, and took Alistair's hand. "Come with me, please?" the elf asked. Alistair looked up at Zevran and took a deep breath before nodding. He stood, letting Zevran lead him to his tent. The elf pulled Alistair inside and closed the flaps. It was darker in the tent, with only some of the firelight seeping through the canvas walls.

Alistair stood nervously off to one side as Zevran slowly removed his clothing, revealing more of his caramel skin and swirling tattoos. Alistair looked that Zevran appreciatively as his eyes began to adjust to the low light, openly staring at him. "You like what you see, yes?" Zevran purred, as he came over to the nervous man. "Please do not deprive me of the same pleasure."

"Oh, um, yeah," Alistair said, flustered, as he began to remove his shirt. Zevran drank in Alistair's beautiful form as it was slowly revealed to him. The man's body was in perfect shape, all lean muscle from wearing his heavy armor and wielding the large two-handed sword he always carried.

As Alistair clumsily fumbled with the lacing on his breeches, Zevran stepped forward. “Let me help you with that,” Zevran offered, his hand casually rubbing over the hard line of Alistair’s cock before undoing the laces and slowly pushing the breeches down past Alistair’s hips.

Zevran helped Alistair remove his boots and breeches and then stepped back. Zevran’s eyes had adjusted to the low light and he admired the view. “You are a vision, my dear Alistair.”

“Oh, um, thanks, I guess,” Alistair mumbled shyly.

“I am sure you are blushing very beautifully right now,” Zevran continued as he stalked closer to Alistair once more. “I do love to see you blush. I have glimpsed it before when I have caught you looking at me whenever we bathe a nearby river or lake during our travels.”

Before Alistair could react to the elf’s confession, Zevran reached out for Alistair’s hand, and pulled the warrior towards his bedroll. As Zevran sank to the ground he pulled Alistair with him, so that as Zevran lay upon his bedroll, Alistair was positioned right on top of him.

“Zev,” Alistair breathed, as he shifted himself over the smaller form beneath him. “I…don’t know about this.”

Zevran shifted himself and guided Alistair to lie beside him. “ _Mi amor_ , we don’t have to do anything you are not comfortable with. Just being close to you like this, even this is enough if you will allow it. I will confess I have wanted to be close to you for quite some time now. So tell me, what is it you want?”

“I…don’t know,” Alistair confessed. “I’ll admit I like to look at you, and I’ve imagined what it might be like to…touch. But I’ve never…I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t want to do something wrong.”

Zevran chuckled softly as he caressed Alistair’s face. “My dear Alistair, I know you are inexperienced. Just tell me, what have you thought about. Please, tell me, how have you thought about touching me?”

Alistair let out a shuddering breath. “I thought about what it would feel like to touch your skin. It’s such a beautiful color…”

Zevran took one of Alistair’s hands and placed it on his hip. “Go ahead, caress me, _mi amor_. Touch me. Describe how it feels.”

Alistair tentatively slid his hand up the elf’s side and then down over his hip and along his thigh. “Your skin feels so warm, and soft. Softer than my own skin.”

“Si, Alistair. Elves are known to have very soft skin,” Zevran acknowledged. “How does it feel to caress my skin? Good, yes?”

Alistair sighed. “Yes, it feels so good.”

“What else did you think about doing?” Zevran prompted as Alistair kept stroking his skin.

“I…thought about kissing you…all…all over,” Alistair confessed.

Zevran let out a pleased hum. “By all means, my dear Warden, I would love to feel the warmth of your lips again.”

When Alistair hesitated, Zevran slid a hand behind the warrior’s neck and pulled him closer. “No need to be shy, there is no way you could possibly disappoint me.”

Zevran then melded his mouth with Alistair’s again and he smiled into the kiss when he felt the man’s hand slide from his hip over his lower back, pulling him closer, until their torsos were flush against each other.

Zevran felt Alister’s heart racing as he allowed the man to plunder his mouth with his warm, wet tongue. Alistair gasped when Zevran’s hand caressed its way over a butt cheek, the elf squeezing and kneading the firm flesh. Their cocks rubbed against each other, both hard and leaking.

Alistair’s lips began to wander, kissing and occasionally licking and tasting the elf. “Mmm yes, Alistair, that’s it. Your mouth is more talented than you think.” Zevran let out a low groan when Alister’s mouth found a nipple and he began to suckle, letting the tip of his tongue circle the hard nub.

Zevran was being driven crazy with need as Alistair continued his exploration of the elf’s body with hands, lips and tongue. For a man so inexperienced, he was amazingly thorough.

Soon Zevran couldn’t help but beg. “Please, _mi amor_. Please, I need you. Please.”

Alistair was breathing heavily. “How?”

Zevran pulled himself together and gave Alistair a deep kiss. “Let me show you.”

The elf reached into his pack and produced a bottle of oil. He then positioned himself onto his back and spread his legs, coating two of his fingers with the oil. “First I need to coat myself and you with this oil,” Zevran explained, as he pushed his oil coated fingers easily into his anus, spreading the oil around.

“Please, kneel between my legs,” Zevran gestured and Alistair complied. The elf then reached forward and coated Alister’s arousal in oil and stroked it firmly a couple of times, causing the warrior to groan in pleasure. “That feels good, yes? Just imagine how wonderful being inside me will feel.”

“In…inside you?” Alistair said in wonder.

“Si,” Zevran replied as he set aside the oil and reached out for Alistair’s cock again, slowly guiding it towards his entrance. “You will slide yourself in here.”

“Won’t that hurt?” Alistair asked, confused.

“No, _mi amor_ ,” Zevran said huskily. “I am not a virgin and I quite enjoy this. Please, make love to me.”

Alistair nodded in the dim light and Zevran once again guided him towards his hole. “Now, push forward slowly,” Zevran instructed as he continued to hold the warrior’s cock in his hand.

Slowly Alistair worked his cock into Zevran, and once the head had slid past the tight ring of muscle, he groaned in pleasure. “You’re…so…tight.”

“Please, Alistair, give me more of you,” Zevran groaned. “I wish for you to fill me completely.”

Alistair slid himself into Zevran slowly as the elf writhed beneath him. Once Alistair was completely inside he was panting heavily as he leaned over and kissed Zevran. “Zev, fuck, you feel amazing,” Alistair exclaimed.

“Si, you feel wonderful as well,” Zevran praised. “You are so thick and hard. I have not been filled like this in quite some time. Now please, _mi amor_. Please move. Take me, hard and fast.”

Alistair slowly slid his length out of Zevran and tentatively slid back in.

“Si, yes, like that, but faster, please,” Zevran begged.

Alistair began to thrust faster and harder with Zevran’s direction. Zevran kept coaching him until he angled his hips just right so that the elf’s prostrate was being hit on each stroke. “Yes, yes, just like that,” Zevran groaned as he finally began stroking his own length with his oil slicked hand. “I’m close, _mi amor_. So close. Keep going.”

Alistair must have been close as well. His thrusts began to become more erratic and his breath came in ragged, keening pants. Zevran stroked himself faster and harder and then he felt Alistair’s cock throb inside of him, followed by a flood of wet heat just as the warrior cried out his completion, sending the elf over the edge. Zevran shot his release all over his hand and stomach, arching his hips into Alistair’s final thrusts as he clenched around the cock inside of him, milking the last of Alistair’s release.

Alistair collapsed on top of him, breathing hard, lips seeking out the elf’s, kissing him with such tenderness.

“Thank you,” Alistair said quietly, as he slipped out of the elf, and rolled over to lie next to Zevran. “I was afraid I might die a virgin.”

Zevran chuckled at that. “It was my pleasure, _mi amor_. I would happily do it again, any time you wish. Was the the only reason you approached me tonight?”

Alistair shook his head. "No. Weeeeell that _was_ part of it. Alim and I are the only Grey Wardens left, and we're facing so many Darkspawn. Any of us could die any day," Alistair confessed. "But no it wasn't the only reason."

Zevran didn't pry any further, knowing that Alistair struggled to express himself at times. For now knowing that there was more was enough for Zevran. Alistair curled around the elf and the two lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning, they made their way to the nearby river and washed themselves as they had every day since making camp here. They were silent but Alistair didn’t blush and hide as he always had. There was an easiness between them now.

As they began to dress, Alistair looked at the elf. “I’ve been meaning to ask,” Alistair began. “You kept calling me _‘mi amor’_ last night. What does that mean?”

Zevran let out a short laugh to hide his embarrassment. “My dear Alistair, if we survive this Blight, ask me again.”

Alistair looked at him curiously but just shrugged and nodded.

Alim and his party returned that afternoon, having secured the treaty with Orzammar and added a new recruit to the cause against the Blight, Ogrhen. After that Alistair and Zevran were never left alone in the camp together again.

***

Several months later found Alistair crowned as the new king of Ferelden. The archdemon was dead and the Blight was over. They laid Alim to rest after his heroic sacrifice. Alistair had wept for the loss of his friend and his heart broke for Leliana, who had fallen deeply in love with the Grey Warden.

After the coronation and the endless parties that followed, Alistair finally found a chance to slip away to gain some peace and quiet. He found Zevran up along the ramparts of the castle, a pack at his side, looking over the city of Denerim.

“Zev! What are you doing up here all alone?” Alistair asked.

“Ah, you caught me, my dear Alistair,” Zevran smiled wistfully. “I had meant to slip away quietly.”

“You’re leaving?” Alistair asked. “Why? Where will you go?”

Zevran shrugged. “I do not know. My obligation to the Warden ended upon his death. The Crows will continue to hunt me, and without Alim’s protection I must move on.”

Alistair moved closer to the elf and reached out to cup his face. “Why don’t you stay here? I am still a Grey Warden after all, as well as the King. I can assure your safety.”

“I shouldn’t burden you so,” Zevran shook his head even as he leaned into the man’s touch for a moment.

Alistair sighed and let his hand drop as he slumped against the wall. “I don’t want to do this alone.”

“You are not alone, my friend,” Zev reminded him. “You have Arl Eamon to advise you, and an entire castle full of staff and servants.”

“I know,” Alistair nodded. “But I want you. I had thought to offer you the position of military advisor.”

“Truly? Why would you want a _traitorous assassin_ as your advisor?” Zevran teased.

The night they had spent together came rushing back to Alistair’s memory as Zevran teased him, and his breath caught in his throat when he recalled something. “ _Mi amor_ ,” Alistair breathed.

Zevran startled at those words. “What? Why are you saying this?”

“You said that to me, over and over _that night_ ,” Alistair said quietly. “I asked you what it meant and you said you would explain if we survived the Blight.”

Alistair turned to face Zevran. “What does it mean? Tell me, please.”

Zevran ducked his head and blushed. He took a deep breath and reached out to take Alistair’s hands before looking up into the taller man’s eyes. “ _Mi amor_. My…love.”

Alistair’s eyes brimmed with tears as he let go of his hands and cupped the elf’s face. “I love you too, Zev,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss the elf. “Stay with me, please. _I need you_.”

Zevran kissed Alistair back with a passion and hunger he hadn’t felt since their one night together, tears sliding down his face.

Zevran broke the kiss, and looked up at Alistair searching the king’s eyes. Finally, he nodded. “Si, I will stay, _mi amor_.”


End file.
